User talk:Dolten
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Zombie Roleplay Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse First P0S7 Let's do this. Sactage Talk 22:46, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I'm gonna go ahead and create my character's article. Also, may i please have 'crat powers? 22:49, April 29, 2010 (UTC) K. Thanks. Sactage Talk 22:52, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Just go here: http://zombieroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights enter my user name, then check the boxes. Thats really it. Sactage Talk 23:12, April 29, 2010 (UTC) You sure you don't wanna give me 'crat status? I know my way around wikia. Just saying, it might be a good idea. 23:15, April 29, 2010 (UTC) It's fine. Sactage Talk 23:18, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Need more people Yeah, i know. I rarely edit on the battlefield wiki. Other than that, no other wikis. Also, I need to sleep. ttyl. Sactage Talk 01:12, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey You created this wikia right? Just curious. Happy Boy 02:47, April 30, 2010 (UTC)Happy Boy Una Problema When You Look at page differences with this skin, you need to highlight the text to be able to see it. I'm going to change the skin for now, And do a proper fix when I get home. Sactage Talk 11:02, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I cant think of an image. Sorry. Sactage Talk 21:12, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:How did I find this Wiki so fast Well I was on COD Wikia or something and a something that said help from you so I clicked the link to this wikia.Insane281 Story 1 Yellowstone Chapter 1 When do we get to start it ? Insane281 Can you make me a moderator I always am checking this wikia for changes in my free time. Besides you know I'm a good editor. I am also trying to get this wikia up and on it's feet.Insane281 Does this look like a real gun Just wondering . Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:34, June 3, 2010 (UTC) When are we going to start this wikia up again ? Just wondering because the overhaul project on the COD Wikia is done . Besides after 129 edits on the COD wikia it starts getting boring. Whats up Hello its you know who!!! Catch you later pal! 01:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Starting up Yes !!! You read my mine. ----Insane281 Yeah start up the Main story . Just you and me then ----Insane281 Maybe. 22:41, July 13, 2010 (UTC) WTH? Dude what the hell are you talking about?!? Do I stll want in what? 00:46, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure gimmi a part as a badass zombie slayer lol!!! 00:49, July 11, 2010 (UTC) So what parts are there? What badass ones you got lol!? 00:54, July 11, 2010 (UTC) So I make my own character? 00:59, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah just need to think of stuff for my character.How are you doing? 00:33, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Why the hell are you leaving!!!!!! I'm gonna miss you buddy!!!!!! 00:44, July 12, 2010 (UTC) HAI I came. 00:49, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I have a fanfic series, and i am working on the second "Book", where the US is invaded by zombies, and AT and his brothers-in-arms have to defeat the zombie horde, as well as the corrupt cult that is creating the zombies. How is that for a summary? 01:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Am I allowed to just add to it if i want? I made AT. he is the guy from my fanfic, but i might use him for other stuff as well, such as the story. 00:08, July 13, 2010 (UTC) It's RAMIREZ. It's me. RAMIREZDOEVERYTHING from the CoD Wiki. I've come to your wiki just because the fact I like to roleplay and I like zombies. I read your 'starting up' blog which said new users contact me. So here I am. Contacting you. RAMIREZDOEVERYTHING 23:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) AWSOME Hello BITCH!!!!! LOL!!! I'm fine! I got a new avatar i'm putting on today. Well I made my own character but need a name. Brian something. any ideas? Jake 23:00, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I know!!!!! I might get a King Cobra. Do you have one? 23:04, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Not that differt than the python. My dad has one. I'm hoping to get a glock 18. 23:08, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Dont have the money spent it on the python lol! Although i'm willing to break the law .lol! What about you what do you want? 23:13, July 16, 2010 (UTC) LOL!!! So whats new? Arent you coming back for Black ops? 23:17, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Made a Logo for the Wiki Greetings, so far I made a logo for this wiki since this wiki needed feelings and I thought that since this is an awesome wiki. I would love to help out with this wiki :) If you need anything, please leave a note to me Your pal, Alex Alex Lioce (talk) 23:42, November 17, 2013 (UTC)Werewolf Nightmare 101